


A Flower for All Occasions

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shop, Elf-Witch!Allura, Elf-Witch!Lance, F/M, Faerie!Keith, Fantasy, Half Breeds, Human!Shiro, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Remembrance, This took me a while to write but worth it!!, Vampire!Hunk, Werewolf!Pidge, flower shop, fluffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: For every occasion, there is a flower that fits. Let it be for love, to remember, or for whatever, there will always be that perfect flower.  For Lance, a flower is what started everything, and what lead him back to what he needed to remember.





	A Flower for All Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> To: Shiann
> 
> From: Your Shaladin Secret Santa

Did you know the the flower for love isn’t actually a red rose? 

That was just a silly myth made up by humans because the real flower could only be seen by those who had truly experienced love, or was in love, and that was only a select few. You see, the flower could see if people were truly in love, and either hide itself or let itself be seen, so those who had seen it were sometimes believe to be crazy, until their lover said they saw it too. It was supposed to be extraordinarily beautiful,but no would know for sure as only drawings exist of to. 

Lance had never seen the flower, but he had heard his parents tell him they saw it so he knew it had to exist, even if nobody else did. His kind always believed the tale, never once believing in the humans tales of the red roses, as to them the flower meant betrayal and agony. The Altean boy hated the silly thing with a passion, but he still sold them at his little flower shop because it was good for business. Every time he sold them though, he would mutter a curse for them to wilt faster, not for business, but for them to just disappear.

He was one of the last Alteans, it was only him, his cousin Allura, and uncle Coran left. He was the youngest, and a little bit of an outcast. His mother was a witch, and father an Altean elf, so he as half elf - half witch, resulting in abnormal brown hair, but he still had his Altean marking. He covered them up with makeup though, as he didn’t want it to be known.

At twenty years old, he was the youngest but it never stopped him from owning a very unique flower shop. No flower was the same color twice in his shop, nor had the same scent. The flowers also could hide various gifts in them if he were asked to add that spell, which was very common for customers to ask him. Depending on how big the item was, he would could cost them a few minos to cost the spell, as the ingredients were costly for the spell, but it never did bug him. He knew the hidden object was just to hide things like engagement rings and earring and various items like that: loves gifts were what they were known as. 

Lance never worked alone, god forbid it, his elf side made him tired after doing spells, even if the smallest one, and with what he did with the flowers...help was needed. He had hired a vampire named Hunk, able to work in the sun do through the use of sunblock, a werewolf named Pidge, tho more often than not he swore she was more fox than wolf with how sneaky she could be, and a fairy names Keith. What was odd about them was that they never seemed to fit what species they were, and it made him laugh at times. Keith was so dark and mysterious at time, his girlfriend Pidge never was possessive or snarled or did anything werewolf related. Hunk...he didn’t fit the stereotype at all, in fact defied it with how happy and helpful he was, and it didn’t help that he was very tan from always going outside. He loved the sun, so Lance made him the sunblock to let him go outside, with the help of Allura that is. The shop ran smoothly with their help.

On this day, someone interesting walked into his shop. 

The day had been completely normal before him. Hunk showed up an hour early as always, Keith right on time and helped open the shop while the tan vampire helped arrange the flowers. Pidge came in late with drinks for everyone, her hair up in a messy ponytail, and went to work the cash register. Lance put his spells on the flowers that had just came in, then switched positions with the werewolf for a few hours. It was right when he was about to switch positions with Keith did the tall man walk in. He couldn’t see his face, it was hidden under a hood, but he could see fake arm. The metal and screws shimmered from the light, and the age of it was clear, but it could also had just deteriorated from the whatever work the man did - if he did work that was. 

“Can I help you?” He called from his spot at the counter, being the other three had busied themselves with other customers and he was the only person open, but that didn’t mean he would get up from his spot. The customer could tell that he wasn’t about to leave the spot, so he kindly walked over to the brunette. 

“Yes..I hear you place spells on flowers? I have a specific spell I need you to place on one.” This is was a first. No one had ever asked a specific spell of their choose to be placed on a flower, only the size of his hiding spell was changed. Now he was going to have to do extra math to figure out what to cost him! Great...maybe he could fool Pidge into doing it?

“What kind of spell?” He asked, looking up under the hood of the cape when the other didn’t notice. He was extremely handsome to say the least. He had long black hair hair with a streak of white in the middle, the top half pulled up into a ponytail, but bits of his bangs hung loose. A scar went from across his nose to under his dark eyes, but to Lance, it only made him more attractive and mysterious.

“One that will help me remember.”

“A remembrance spell than….you could easily drink it through a potion, you know?” Lance placed his chin in palm, giving him a know-it-all smile. He could have sworn Keith and Pidge both rolled their eyes at him. 

“Yes...but something about flowers makes it more pleasant.” The way he spoke made it seem like he had bad experience with potions, not that the elf-witch could blame him. Some potions were duds, cause some horrible untold (or listed) side effects, and-or just never worked, and he never understood a witch would do that to someone. He, himself, never got that mad to do something like that to anyone, but, he also didn’t work with potions. The worst he did was make the roses wilt and die faster, but he had an excellent reason too.

“I understand. Would you also like me to make it so it will only wilt when you remember what you want to remember?” 

“If it wouldn’t cause to much trouble.” The hooded figure nodded.

“Any type of flower you would like?” 

“No...I’ve never been one to understand flowers. Which do you think would work?” The tan male let out a soft “hmm” as he always did when he was thinking. Many flowers meant beauty, magnificence and a love. The thought of that sent a shiver down his spine in disgust. This stranger needed something that would suit him, or just make his spell work even better, driving it forward. Both would be good, but if he had to choose, one that would drive his spell faster would be better, as the faster it worked the happier the customers, at least that's what Allura had always told him. He never could tell. 

He started to scan though his flowers, looking at each one very carefully as he took in their meaning and color, the original color that is. There was a black rose..but those were rare. They had a completely different meaning than the normal rose, honor mostly. He let out a soft sigh, tilting his head down. It was than, out of the corner of his did he noticed the Daffodils. They meant rebirth and chivalry, both he felt would suite the figure in front of him, so he got up and collected a bouquet of them. He muttered a phrase and they slowly turned to black and purple, both meaning mysterious. 

A nap would surely be needed after this. 

After returning to his original position, he took out the ingredients he would need for the spell and quickly for to work, being watch the whole time by not only the man, but by his coworkers as well. Though this spell was complicated, it only required a few things for it to be perfectly done: athame, anointing oil, and 13 candles (all of which were either black, blue, brown, gold, gray, green, orange, pink, purple, red, silver, white or yellow). He told the hooded to figure to follow him as he went to his spell room, where his cast circle was already made. The candela were set in front of his altar, and he held the flowers close to him, than moved to center. 

“With a witches’ blade, this spell is now made, Spirits of old I call thee to guard and to behold.” He faced east, then south, then west and finally west, but before he turned, he greeted the spirit of that corner, telling what they inspired and welcomed them in. He moved to rearrange the cradles from in order of: silver, gold, white, gray, black, orange, yellow, purple, red, blue, brown, green, and pink, left to right. He anointed the candles, still holding the flowers. By now, he could feel his energy start drain some, but he kept it to himself. 

“I consecrate thee, as a tool of magick, I charge thee with power, in the name of the Goddess, and in the name of the God, so mote it be!” Gracefully, Lance went to each candle, one at a time, and lit them, honoring the god or goddess and asking them to bless and protect the circle so the magick would work. If they had no god or goddess, he would thank their light and what it brought. He stopped for a moment when he finished with the candles, taking a deep breath. A part of him felt like he himself would remember something now, but he didn’t forget anything. 

He walked back to the center, bidding farewell to the spirits within, than bid farewell to the spirits of the four corners thanking them for their attendance. 

“In perfect love and harming none, our sacred spell work is now done, as future becomes presents, as present becomes past, we bid farewell to the Goddess and God, this circle of magick is now uncast. So mote it be!” He finished of, and gust of wind blew in and the candles went out. Lance couldn’t help but let put a squeal in surprise, even though that had happened every time. He hears the stranger only chuckle at him before taking his hand and being lead back out to the front. If he hadn’t, the half breed might have fallen multiple times. 

“That was interesting to watch.” He spoke, and Lance could swore he saw him smiling under that hood. It caused his heart to skip a beat when he noticed though, and Lance didn’t quite understand why, maybe it was just because the man was handsome?

“Thank you..I’ll wrap the flowers up for you, sir.” He separated himself and walked to the desk, pulling out white tissue paper and delicately wrapped it around the flowers, then tied it to hold with a black ribbon. He smiled at his work proudly. There was always a sense of pride that would ripple through him after he sold some of his flowers, but he never understood why it would happen. 

“You must take pride in your flowers.” Lance laughed at the man, nodding in agreement. 

“I do...I grow most of them myself with the help of my sister. I make sure each of them get just the right amount of sun and water they need, and that they fit to my customers’ needs, you know?” He only got a nod for an answer, but it was good enough.  
“How much do I owe you?” 

“Ahh….I don’t know...I’ve never done a spell like this before so it’s hard to say.” The brunette admitted sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment, he really needed to control that in all honesty. He never blushed this much in one day!

“I see...why don’t I leave a hundred minos with you?”

“Oh no! That’s way to much...I know! Answer me a few questions, and I’ll let you have them for free.” The Altean smirked, leaning against the counter with his chin resting in his hand, keeping the flowers close to him with his free hand as he waited for the reply. It took a while, and Lance grew rather anxious until a he got a reply. 

“Alright...but a limit of four. Ok?” Lance grinned, nodded enthusiastically. 

“First : How did you get so good looking? Please, let me in on your secret.” Lance flirted caused the man to stumble a but in surprise, and Pidge to burst out in laughter from as she knew it was a failed attempt to flirt with him. Most of the customers only came once or twice, so it was doubtful the hooded man would return. Still, a man could hope, right?

“Umm…”

“I’m joking!” Lance covered up, smiling to make it look like it was a joke, if the werewolf’s laugh didn’t prove it. “What is your name?” 

“Shiro.”

“Just Shiro?”

“Just Shiro.” He sounded as if he was hiding some of it, but Lance didn’t feel like pushing anyone today, he was tired enough. 

“What are you?” This caused a clear reaction from Shiro, making Lance wonder, and almost hope, he was Altean too. Perhaps a full blooded one though? Oh, his hope started to raise more at the thought of it. Lance and Allura wouldn’t be alone anymore...maybe he would marry one of them - he shook his head. That was going a bit too far with the wishful thinking and thoughts were quickly drop kicked out of his mind and into the trash can. He had thought of meeting an Altean...and of dating someone, but never one who was an Altean. It was Allura who was more into tradition, not him.   
“You can whisper it into my ear if you wish. I have a spell on me so those with super hearing or minding reading can hear anything whispered into my ear or what is floating around in my head.” This seemed to calm Shiro quite a bit, and Lance could tell he wasn’t being himself completely, even if they barely knew each other. It was probably because of his elf side, as it let him too sense people’s emotions and read people easily. 

Shiro did as told leaning close to his ear, cupping his over it. How close he was made Lance shift nervously from his spot, but he kept his cool and muttered something flirty under his breath, but it wasn’t picked up. 

“I’m human...but I was raised by Galras since I was eighteen. ” That made the Altean’s blood run cold. Galra were the Alteans’ mortal enemies and supposed to have died out along with the Alteans years ago, how could this man be raised by them? The young adult didn’t know if he should trust the human the human anymore, least his witch side didn’t. His elf side said he was good of intent, and could be trusted, and Lance hated it so much when he got like this, conflicted from his side of him. One side said one thing, the other said something completely different, and often the brunette didn’t know what to choose. 

“I’m telling you because I know you’re Altean. I was trained to sense it, least that’s all I remember from my time there.” Another shiver was sent down his spine. That’s why he wanted the flowers, just to remember whatever horrible things he was taught. Now he knew which side to trust, the witch side. He needed this man to get out of his shop, to leave and never return to his flower shop. Shiro was dangerous, and no doubt taught to kill Alteans on sight and Lance didn’t want to risk the chance of Shiro remembering that! 

“Please Lance, trust me when I say I don’t want to hurt you. I know you-”

“You don’t know me! I just met you!” The hybrid lashed out, pushing Shiro away from him, leading to everyone to turn to watch the scene unfold. He was shaking now, fear clearly in his eyes. Shiro just looked at him with the saddest eyes anyone in that shop had probably seen, but he hid it. The scarred male turned and left the shop, ditching his flowers and dropping a small photo behind. Maybe he meant to, maybe he didn’t, Lance would never know. He did know tho, that the photo was off him, Allura, and Shiro. 

\--

The half breed sipped his chocolate latte in his sister’s, staring down at the photo Shiro had left in his shop almost two week ago and he hadn’t been seen since. Lane used the flowers on him since they were left behind, and by now he was remember bit and pieces of how he and Shiro used to hangout in secret with Allura. How on Lance’s thirteenth birthday, Shiro had promised him something but he couldn’t remember what yet. It had been Allura who erased his memories, but to protect him from what that now one armed man had done, how he had lost control of his horrid and hateful side they called Kuron. How he had lashed out and was the one to kill the halfbreeds’ parents.

Lance forgave him. He just hated how he had lashed out him, hated seeing how sad he was. 

After he ran out, Hunk carried his friend upstairs to where Lance slept, and comforted his friend as Keith and Pidge ushered everyone out and closed the shop. He didn’t very much like it, but he understood why they did. When they were all there, he explained as best he could what happened, even telling them of his elf side and what Shiro was raised by. They were surprised, but understood him nonetheless for why he kept it, and accepted it. Pidge even went to admit here real name was Katie, which made Lance feel better that he wasn’t the only one accepting things, even if it was a small thing. 

He laid awake at night after each dream - well they weren’t dreams, rather memories coming back - and he thought of them intently. He than would call his cousin, only getting Matt, who was Katie’s brother and mated to Allura, to answer instead and he would end up talking to him about everything, and the were would than lay it on Allura. The all would usually end at around two in the morning, but Lance would still lay in though until four, so he was very tired. He decided to close his shop for a bit, and stay with his cousin after a week of that routine.

He sipped his cold drink again, returning to reality when he heard the bells of the door chime when being opened. The tan male sighed to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back, looking up towards the ceiling and started to look for odd designs in the wooden ceiling. He became a habit every time he came here, sitting in a new spot and looking for as many designs or odd things in the wood. So far, he found a couple odd hears, a star hear and there, what looked to be the little dipper, and a few altean-like symbols.

“Hey..” The voice he heard sounded familiar, and it definitely wasn’t one of his friends. The hybrid sat backup, and his breath caught in his throat. It was Shiro, he had found him.

“Shiro!” He jumped to his feet, a smile tugging on his lips, but he held it back. 

“I want to apologize.” Both said it at the same time, and both couldn’t help but burst out laughing because of it. It felt good to laugh, and hearing Takeshi laugh (he remembered his full name) felt even better to him, a he feel a few other feeling bubbling up inside him again. It was odd, how feelings like that could occur just from hearing something. It could have also just been a hope of them occurring again, he didn’t know.

“I’ll say it first..I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you had…” The dark haired male trailed off his thought, leaving it to evaporate in the air and stay unfinished. The brunette could tell what he left unfinished, and he didn’t need his elf or witch side to know it, it was written all over his companions face. 

“I do remember, only now though. You didn’t deserve my reaction, I just freaked out.” 

“It’s an expected reaction, I don’t blame you.” Both smiled now, feeling a lot more calm and relaxed now that it was out and they had apologized, yet Lance felt it might not had been enough. He still couldn’t get those sad eyes out of his eyes, but he may have just been overthinking things again. He did it often when it come to certain situations like this one, so he decided to bury tat hurt deep inside him. 

“Would you like to join me for coffee?” 

“I’d like that.” They both sat down, and Lance has Shiro hesitantly put down the hood of his cape, seeming even more relaxed if that was even possible. But then again, the Altean remembered his human friend was always stressed about something and could never relax, even when it was just the two of them. 

For awhile, they didn’t say anything to each other, just seemed to examine the changes that had come from time. Takeshi had definitely grew taller and matured a lot, from his structure broadening to his eyes growing sharper but gaining bags under his eyes, now those had never been there before. The scar was rough but precise, he wondered who had cut him that bad and why. His arm seemed to be recent, just healing from infection maybe, but Lance couldn’t tell for sure, maybe it was just recently irated from something? His eyes drifted from his the arm to his chest, and that is what made Lance blush the hardest he had ever had. His clothes were rather tight against him, and it showed of his body really well. 

“Something wrong Lance?” His face grew to an even darker red and he quickly tried to think of a lie to cover the fact he was checking Shiro out. 

“Yea! This latte is rather hot is all! Steam still blowing in my face!” He blabbed out, laughing it off and fastly taking a sip of his   
cold latte. His older friend - was he his friend? The altean couldn’t tell what to call their relationship. - seemed to nod it off and move on.

“How long have you had the flower shop?” 

“A few years I think. Allura always said I had a knack for flowers so she and Matt helped me start and I helped them open their coffee shop, this coffee shop, in return.” The pale male looked completely surprised at what he was just told, and it made the tan one laugh. 

“Wow. So Allura and Matt ended up together-”

“They’re mates to be exact.”

“That's great! And his sister works for you?”

“With me you mean. I work with people, they don’t work for me. But yes, Pidge does have a job at my shop!” And they continued to chat like that for hours on end, Lance telling of the life his friend had missed, and Takeshi told him of the time he spent in the camp, or what bits and pieces he could remember. It entranced the younger of the two, hearing what he had been through and how he escaped after losing his arm, than looked for his childhood friends or someone he knew. The older one heard of the shop and wanted to go to see if he could get flowers that would have a spell to help him remember and he found Lance. 

After they got passed all the the important stuff like that, they changed topics to reminding each other of various things from when they were younger. Lance couldn’t remember all of it, but they way his companion told of it made it seem amazing and wondrous, making him hope he would remember soon. It was full of joy, happiness and what the halfbreed thought was love. 

Was that a strange thing to think of? 

Who knew, he rather keep it too himself and not ask. Somewhere along the line though, the shop had not only closed, but Allura and Matt had joined into their conversation. Well, Allura joined into their chat of memories, Matt just laughed and listened while commenting ever once in one where with “Really?” or “I can’t believe…!”. The amount of joy in the room just kept growing and growing. 

“Oh my god! How late is it?” Lance exclaimed, finally noticing the closed shop and night sky littered with a thousands of glowing dots. Everyone turned to look out the window while Allura actually checked her wristwatch for the time. 

“Its 11:27, Lance. The shop closed three hours ago.” The white haired women told her cousin as she stood up and put her chair back to its original spot. The werewolf followed in her steps, then turned towards the other two.

“Your turn to lock up, Lance.” He tossed the keys to the doors than followed Lance’s cousin to their car so they could drive home. 

“Shall I walk you back than?” Shiro offered, holding out his metal hand as he stood up. Of course, the young adult took it greedily. 

“I’d thought you’d never ask!” They made sure all the doors and openings of the coffee shop was closed and secure before making their way to Allura’s home. They talked a bit in the beginning, but than grew quiet and seemed to enjoy the soft sound of their feet tapping on the sidewalk, and the crickets chirping from their hideaways. Silence was never a good for Lance, he needed sound, but now it seemed ok. He didn’t words at this moment, he didn’t need to talk or flirt, just be by Shiro’s side, holding his hand.

Than he remembered there was something he wanted to ask Shiro. Great.

“Shiro. Do you remember my thirteenth birthday?”

“Of course.”

“What did you promise me? I can’t seem to remember.” Takeshi stopped for a moment, and didn’t move, until he turned to Lance and tiled his chin up to look at him. As a reaction, the half witch closed his eyes, but than opened them when he realised nothing was going to happen. 

“Lance...I promised I would protect you. I promised that I would be by your side...and I..and I..” His voice trailed off, and even if he didn’t make a sound and it was rather dark, the shorter one of the two knew he was crying. He put his hands to the blackette’s cheeks, and rubbed his tears away. 

“It’s ok...I forgive you...I always have.” Arms wrapped around the smaller one, and the one receiving the hug hugged back twice as hard.

This was what Takeshi had to deal with all this time, all by himself, with no one to talk to or explain it and get it out. He had to hold it in, probably telling himself that the brunette would never forgive him, or worse things that Lance didn’t want to think of. He never should have had to struggle though this all by his lonesome, and having to deal with the hardships the Galra had enforced on him, it had to be too much. And where was Lance? Lance was far away, not knowing of his friend’s existence anymore because his memories were sealed off from him. He blamed himself, but also new it was out wanting to protect him from what had happened. 

They stayed close together for a long time, neither wanting to move really. But soon they had to break apart from each other. 

“Lance?” 

“Yea?” 

“Can I...can I kiss you?” Lance froze, wasn’t this a little too soon? He was only just remembered as much as he could from their time together, and the human had just all of sudden appeared back into the half breed’s life. A hug was ok, but a kiss? But he still nodded. 

It was soft and and slow, but it was like if they separated the world would begin to crumble and disappear into nothing, which happened to be one of Lance’s worst nightmares. The typical thing everyone would say that even if it was only a few seconds it felt like an eternity, and the plain truth is that it did feel like that, the Altean couldn’t deny that at all. There were other words he was sure to describe it, but he was too preoccupied to think of the at that moment in time, or any other time because he really didn’t need them, did he? 

Somewhere along the line, the concealer that hid the Altean markings where rubbed of Lance’s cheeks, and they brightly contrasted against his skin. Though he preferred them hidden, the weight of the makeup lifted from his skin was a relief. 

“Do you remember that flower I gave you?” Takeshi whispered as he gently caressed the brunette’s cheeks. 

“You gave me a flower?”

“Yes. You were so excited when I gave it to you, you said it was a very special flower to your people. You said it meat we were in love or something.” The elf’s eyes widened at that statement, his jaw dropping as well but it soon turned to smile. 

“Oh Shiro! It does mean love! It was the real flower of love! But..why do you ask?” 

“Because isn’t that it right their?” Shiro’s metal finger pointed towards the tree where the flower was blooming quickly. Words couldn't describe its beauty, like the way no words to describe the wondrous feeling the kiss had brought to Lance. He strayed from Shiro’s arms and quickly went over to it, with the long haired companion of his following close. Gently, the Altean touched it with a finger as he leaned down to see it, caught it awe by how it looked, didn’t even notice Shiro looking at him. 

“It’s beautiful…” He muttered. 

“Just like you.” That made the half witch look at his companion and watch as he plucked the flower and handed it to Lance. With an utter of a few words, Lance made it so the flower would stay in its youth for quite some time. 

“Hey Lance?”

“Yea?”

“Can I stay by your side again?”

“That would be amazing." With a soft move, another kiss was placed onto Lance's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Shiann!! I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! I tried to fit everything you listed, so I hope it works out! Just so you know, finding ll the Merthur and ZaDr stuff on your blog instantly made you an amazing person in my book!!


End file.
